O Straina
by Theo23
Summary: Jessie este o fata normala, cu o viata de liceu aproape normala, dar ce se va intampla cand primeste o bursa pentru facultate la New York?
1. Chapter 1

_**O Străină**_

Uneori viaţa e chiar grea, dar sincer eu nu prea cred că asta ar trebui să fie un impediment în realizarea idealurilor pe care dorim să le urmăm.

Un mare om spunea o dată: " Dacă iubeşti viaţa, şi viaţa te va iubi pe tine."

Prima dată când m-am apucat de scris a fost când eram foarte mică, aveam 7-8 ani. Îmi amintesc că, o dată, chiar am apărut la televizor cu o mică poezie, care era banală, dar fiindcă era dedicată marelui poet Eminescu era o poezie care merita să fie auzită.

Apărusem şi prin ziar, dar sincer, când am ajuns în clasa a cincea am renunţat în a mai iubi literatura, poezia, totul. eram un fel de zombie care nu mai era în stare să facă altceva decât să înveţe ca un robot, fără să gândească. Am stat aşa un an întreg, clasa a cincea fiind un total eşec. În clasa a şasea mi-am mai extins orizonturile, iar în clasa a şaptea am reuşit, cu adevărat, să devin o persoană liberă, să mă auto-eliberez din toate lanţurile cu care mă legasem.

"O străină" este o poveste de dragoste în principal, dar care tratează, în secret, paşii vieţii, discutându-i degajat, în linii mari ce-i drept, dar totuşi discutaţi. Am încercat să las o urmă pe acest pământ prin existenţa mea. Nu am vrut "să fac umbră pământului degeaba" cum se spune.

Vă invit să încercaţi să înţelegeţi un raţionament al unei adolescente care se crede matură, să încercaţi să înţelegeţi că "dragostea nu are limite" şi că o simplă persoană apărută în viaţa noastră la momentul potrivit poate să "change the world".


	2. Chapter 2

"Visează ca şi cum ai trăi veşnic, dar trăieşte ca şi cum ai muri azi, căci nu contează anii din viaţa ta, ci viaţa din anii tăi." – James Dean

Capitolul 1 – A new start

E dimineaţă. Adică vreau să spun luni dimineaţă. Şi ce înseamnă asta? Şcoală! Nu ştiu ce o sa mai fac cu şcoala asta, deja mă scoate din sărite. Adică, mă rog, nu e aşa cum sună. Nu's corigentă sau alte deastea, din contră sunt premiantă, am terminat a unsprezecea cu zece pe linie. Cine mai reuşeşte astfel de performanţe în zilele astea? Eh, să încep prin a mă descrie puţin. Sunt o fire ok, cam enervantă uneori, dar asta nu mă împiedică să am o duzină de prieteni, mai mult sau mai puţin pe interes. Am un metru şaptezeci şi cred că în jur de şaptezeci de kilograme, nu m-am mai cântărit de mult. Cântarul este inamicul meu numărul unu şi cum nu vreau să imi distrug nervii, prefer să nu mă mai urc pe el. Am şaptespezece ani şi cum spuneam sunt în clasa a douăsprezecea, adică încă două săptămâni şi nu voi mai fi a douăsprezecea, voi fi un mic bobocel la faculatate. Nici până acum nu m-am hotărât ce facultate să urmez, cred că aştept ultimul moment ca de fiecare dată, tipic mie. Apropo mă numesc Jessie, mama era obsedată de numele ăsta din copilarie, mie mi se pare un nume numai bun pentru o caţea, şi nu mă refer la o persoană ci la o căţeluşă adevarată, dar în fine, nu mai contează acum. Sunt din România în caz că vă întrebaţi.

Am ajuns deja la şcoală şi uite-o şi pe prietena mea Mihaela.

- Bună Mishy! Ce faci?

- Bună Jessie! Bine tu?

- Am o veste bombă!

- Wow! Ce-i nou?

- Păi…

Mereu îmi place să fac câte o pauză de genul acesta, sună mai dramatic aşa şi o enervează pe Mihaela şi probabil nu ştie dar când e încruntată îi apare pe frunte o mică cută ce seamănă cu o inimioară e aşa de draguţă. Şi, cum ziceam.

- Vineri seară când am ajuns acasă, asta pe undeva pe la şapte şi jumătate când, bineînţeles, mă aştepta mama la uşă…

- Oh! Asta sună a necazuri!

- Da, aşa am zis şi eu atunci, dar se pare că m-am înşelat. Şi cum oricum mă durea capul îngrozitor i-am spus că am chiulit de la franceză şi că după aceea am ieşit puţin cu tine şi cu Andrei în oraş.

- Tu nu eşti sănătoasă. Şi? Ce a zis? Adică vorbim aici de mama ta. Ce ţi-a mai făcut de data asta?

- Culmea culmilor, nimic!

- Tu faci la mişto? Nimic? WOW! Nu pot să cred, adică vorbim de mama lui Jessie – perfecţiunea întruchipată, cea mai drastică mamă cunoscută vreodată şi tu îmi spui că după ce i-ai spus că ai chiulit, că ai ieşit în oraş nu ţi-a făcut nimic? NIMIC?

- Exact, nimic. Ştiu, şi eu am rămas şocată. Am urcat în camera mea şi mi-am pus căştile în urechi şi am început să învăţ. După vreo cincisprezece minute m-a strigat la masă, bineînţeles că nu am putut să o aud, muzica era dată prea tare, aşa că s-a auto-invitat la mine în cameră. Iţi dai seama că aproape mi-a plesnit inima cand am văzut-o in prag. Am stins muzica, nu ştiam unde să mai ascund mp3-ul, credeam că o să mi-l ia fără doar şi poate, dar nu, s-a rezumat la a-mi spune că cina e gata şi dacă vreau, fi atentă că mi-a spus dacă vreau, să cobor să mănânc. Adică nu mi-a impus ca în oricare altă dată, ci m-a întrebat dacă aş vrea. Am rămas şocată. Apoi am întrebat-o dacă s-a întâmplat ceva. A făcut ochii mari şi a izbucnit in lacrimi. Wow, frate ce am mai făcut de data asta? Bineînţeles că nu avea de gând să îmi spună, doar stătea acolo în prag şi plângea. Am chemat-o să stea pe pat, să se liniştească şi să îmi explice şi mie ce naiba în lumea asta se întâmplă? Şi ştii ce-a făcut? Nimic, a plâns şi a plâns, iar după vreo zece minute mi-a zis că o să-i fie dor de mine.

- Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

- Da, cam aşa am reacţionat şi eu. Adică, mamă, unde plec? Apoi s-a uitat la mine. Se aştepta ca eu să ştiu deja. A coborât până la parter şi s-a întors cu o hârtie în mână. Era ciudat de plină de sigla şcolii noastre. Mi-au trecut prin cap atunci cam în jur de o mie şi ceva de scenarii, unde, evident eu eram pionul principal şi care, desigur, sfârşea rău.

- Şi? Ce-a zis? Ce-a făcut? Ce scria pe foaie?

- Uşor Miha dragă că nu am zece guri, deşi nu mi-ar mai strica încă una. Glumeam stai liniştită. Aşa cum spuneam. Păi pe foaie nu scria nimic rău, adică era totul frumos aranjat, mi-a împrumutat-o şi am citit-o!

- Ei? Ce scria?

- Zicea ceva de o bursă…

- Bursă? Wow! Unde?

- Mă laşi să explic sau mă grăbesc la oră şi nu îţi mai zic în veci?

- Gata, gata. Tac, pe cuvânt de cercetaş!

- Şi cu degetele alea încrucişate de la spate ce mă fac?

- Ţi se par. Mi le trosneam doar.

- Off! Aşa şi cum spuneam, înainte să fiu întreruptăăăă, am citit. Şi zicea de o bursă de studii gratuită la… unde crezi? New York City!

- Tu glumeştiiiiiiiiiiii?

- Nu. Aşa am făcut şi eu când am terminat de citit. Am verificat numele meu de cinci ori, numărul şcolii de şase şi numele directorului de două ori, că şi aşa mi se face greaţă dacă îl pronunţ de prea multe ori. Şi era total originală scrisoarea, adică eu, in New York, toată facultatea. Iţi dai seama? Sunt şocată şi la ora asta. Să nu mai vorbim de cum a facut mama. M-a strâns în braţe, m-a pupat până ce am căzut pe spate, cumpărase chiar şi un tort, din care bineînţeles că nu am putut să nu mă abţin să nu mănânc.

- Doamne nu îmi vine să cred. Eşti tare!

- Merci! Auzi Miha, ştii, am totuşi o mică rugăminte la tine. Dacă nu te superi, nu vreau să ştie nimeni despre asta. Înţelegi? Nimeni!

- Da de ce? Doar e o veste super! Cum poţi să iţi doreşti să nu ştie nimeni?

- Nu ştiu! Dar nu contează. O să inventez eu ceva. De exemplu: m-am dus să muncesc cu tata la fermă, da sigur, şi nu am vrut să fac facultate, sau nu ştiu, dar nu vreau să ştie nimeni de asta. Înţelegi, Domnişoară Bârfitoare?

- Am înţeles! Şi uite, nici nu ţin degetele încrucişate!

- Mulţumesc mult, Mihaela!

- Pentru ce sunt prietenii adevăraţi? Dar oricum felicitările mele. O bursă, New York, tipi buni, cluburi, fără mama ta enervantă.

Da cam aşa s-a scurs dimineaţa mea, care se presupunea să fie infernală, tot vorbind cu Mihaela si dându-i informaţii care mai de care, pentru că este cu adevărat o bârfitoare. Eu cred, nu mi s-a confirmat, dar cred că ţine undeva pe sub pat un carneţel în care notează ce a mai făcut cutărică azi, cu cine a ieşit Y sâmbătă seară, pe cine a mai lăsat X-culescu cu ochii în soare şi tot aşa. Şi totuşi tot prietena mea cea mai bună rămâne! O să îmi fie dor de ea.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolul 2 – Please Don't cry

Huh. E deja vineri! Nu ştiu când se scurge timpul ăsta, deja devine stresant să nu mai am timp de nimic în afară de şcoală, şcoală şi iară şcoală. Oricum mi-a spus mama că plecarea e peste o săptămâna. Sunt oarecum în cumpăna dintre extaz şi dezamăgire. În primul rând sunt fericită, doar scap de cicălitoarea mea mamă, de infernalele şi imposibile drumuri de aici şi până la magazinul din colţ deci automat scap de vecinu' de la doi, voi mai scăpa de asemenea de toţi colegii mei insuportabili, de toţi tipii oribili din ţara asta, de toate fast-food-urile în care nu se mai serveşte nimic bun decât cafea, de toate sâmbetele ratate din cauza unor tâmpiţi şi voi putea spune de acum în colo, bună New York, bună fast-food-uri delicioase, bună tipule dulce de peste stradă, bună viaţă fără mamă, în câteva cuvinte: bună viaţă bună! Sunt atât de extaziatata numai când mă gândesc la asta şi gândeşte-te că e doar începutul. Şi totuşi uite că nu s-au inventat încă momentele bune care să nu conţină şi momente proaste. Mă despart de Mihaela şi asta mă supără cel mai tare, mă despart de şcoala mea ponosită, mă despart de vânzătoarea de la chioschiu` de ziare cu care bârfeam mereu înainte să vină autobuzul, mă despart de parcul ăla în care mergeam cu toţi "borfaşii" şi rădeam, mâncam seminţe sau înjuram până nu mai puteam, mă despart de toate astea şi nu îmi convine. Sper doar că la New York o să mă distrez cu adevărat. Colegiu, băieţi buni, mâncare bună, pat cald, masă caldă, de ce mă mai pot plânge? Doar asta e tot ce şi-ar putea dori vreodată orice nou student într-o ţara nouă.

Trebuie să îmi fac bagajele şi credeţi-mă nu pot să mi le fac decât atunci când nu e mama acasă că să mă streseze că bluza aia e indecentă sau că blugii aceia parcă sunt luaţi din tomberon. Oare ea chiar nu pricepe că ăsta e stilul meu vestimentar şi cu asta basta? Când o să înţeleagă cu adevărat că nu mai sunt un copil de zece ani şi că acuma pot să îmi port şi eu singură de grijă. Oare aşa sunt toate mamele? Doamne, sper că nu, sau cel puţin nu vă doresc să aveţi aşa o mamă ca a mea. Să trecem peste subiectul asta că deja îmi provocă o stare de amorţeala numai la gândul că cine ştie poate îmi poate citi gândurile şi eu o să pic prost mai târziu. Deci cum spuneam, îmi fac bagajul. Cred că îmi iau perechea asta de blugi, sunt în stil cowboy şi îmi plac mult, mă şi avantajează pentru că la ei nu pot să port decât bluze decoltate şi nu se mai uită nimeni aşa la curul meu cât târna, ci la balcoanele mele care, slavă Domnului, sunt destul de mari, bine, bine nu sunt mari sunt foarte mari, de când aveam vreo paisprezece-cinsprezece ani aveam nişte balcoane, mă invidiau toate colegele şi credeţi-mă o data am vrut să le tai, prea voia să le pipăie toată lumea, dar slavă cerului că m-am răzgândit. Ce mă făceam eu acum? Şi fustiţa asta roză s-ar potrivi într-un club în care din întâmplare mă voi afla eu după ce ajung. Aşa că New York păzea că vin, _Babe_!

A trecut şi săptămâna asta şi uite-mă pe aeroport aşteptând avionul în care urmează să fac un zbor lung şi obositor, dar merită! Mama e lângă mine şi ea pare foarte ciudat de îngrijorată; de vreo cinsprezece minute îi tot spun că o sun imediat ce cobor dar nu poate să înţeleagă că nu o să se întâmple nimic tocmai cu avionul ăsta. Mă rog, sunt oarecum fericită că a putut veni şi tata. Nu ştiu dacă am spus, dar tata are o fermă, adică deaia naşpa cu găini, porci şi chestii deastea urât mirositoare, dar câştigă bine şi deci restul nu mai contează. El şi cu mama sunt căsătoriţi de vreo douăzeci de ani şi până acum nu ştiu să se fi certat vreodată. Tata e pâinea lui Dumnezeu şi nu glumesc; are o faţă blândă şi brăzdată de riduri şi de griji pesemne de la atâta muncă şi oboseală, şi un suflet atât de bun că dacă ai vrea să îl înşeli nu te-ar lasă inima când i-ai vedea faţa atât de îngrijorată că poate ţie chiar ţi s-a întâmplat ceva rău; cred că deaia are şi aşa de mult succes cu ferma şi are şi atâţi de mulţi prieteni adevăraţi. Mama, deşi o descriu mereu ca pe o isterică, să ştii că are o faţă foarte calmă şi nişte ochi mici numai perfecţi pentru faţă ei ovală. Are în jur de un metru spatezeci şi cinci şi poartă ochelari. Părul ei are o culoare care îmi place la nebunie, e ciocolatie dar cu nuanţe de auriu în el şi nu ştiu cum de ea îl are aşa din naştere şi eu îl am aşa de negru cu nuanţe de albastru în el. Uneori mă oftic, şi mă oftic numai când îi văd ochii. Şi ea şi tata au ochii verzi, dar verdele ăla patruzator care te inebuneste, numai eu m-am găsit să îi am verzi-albăstrui. Nu ştiu dacă v-am povestiţi dar cred că în viaţă mea predomină prea mult albastrul. Adică părul meu are reflezii de albastru închis, ochii mei sunt verzi-albăstrii, prima mea păturică era albastră, prima mea pereche de şoşonei au fost albaştrii, prima mea jucărie a fost un ursuleţ care era albastru, totul era albastru. Acum când merg pe stradă şi văd o persoană gravidă şi care poartă o bluza albastră încep să vorbesc singură şi să zic că ce păcat de fiinţa respectivă tocmai i-a distrus viaţă viitoarei fiice, pentru că mama mi-a zis că ea obişnuia să poarte bluze de culoare albastră înainte să mă nasc, deci nu purtaţi albastru când sunteţi însărcinate va nenorociţi copii. Bine asta e o teorie tâmpita pe care am copt-o la ora de chimie când mă stresa profa şi era îmbrăcată în albastru. Tocmai se lua de mine şi eu cum ştiam că e însărcinată am întrebat-o uşor dacă îi place stilul meu. A făcut nişte ochi după care a pufnit în râs un semn clar că nu şi atunci i-am zis toate lucrurile de ţi le-am zis şi ţie mai sus şi de atunci nu mai poartă albastru. Doamne da să vedeţi cum a rămas după ce i-am povestit era de-a dreptul şocată toată clasa pufnise în râs numai ea avea o faţă ca speriată de bombe.

Îmi sună telefonul. E Mihaela. Nu prea vreau să vorbesc acum cu ea pentru că mă va face să plâng şi nu vreau. O sun eu din New York. Oricum nici nu aş putea să vorbesc la telefon cu mama care se ambalează ata de când am ajuns aici. Are impresia că n-o să mă descurc, că o să cad pradă primului venit. Şi mama nu mai tace o dată. Noroc că tata e bun şi e de partea mea că altfel nu ştiu ce m-aş face, sincer. Oricum pe tata nu îl prea interesează, adică îl interesează numai că el oricum nici înainte nu mă vedea decât o data la o luna aşa că plecarea mea nu-l va afecta cine ştie ce. Din câte am înţeles eu o să vândă apartamentul ca mama să poată să vină să stea cu el la fermă. O să fie interesant, să mi-o imaginez pe mama dând de mâncare la un porc sau mai rău să aibe grijă de un cal, ar fi prea mult râs chiar şi aşa în imaginaţie.

- Tu de ce râzi? Nu vezi că eu mor aici şi tu?

- Ei, ho şi tu mamă. Nu vezi că exagerezi? Ce se poate întâmplă? Haide potoleşte-te cu toată tărăşenia asta că dacă te mai temi mult poate chiar se întâmplă. Asta vrei?

- Doamne fereşte! Cum să vreau asta?

- Păi vezi? Acum haide linişteşte-te! Eu mă duc până la baie şi stai liniştită ca nu uit să mă spăl pe mâini.

Off! Mă omoară cu zile. Deja devine stresantă. Dar încă câteva minute şi New York I'm coming, baby!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolul 3 – Changes

Sunt în avion de câteva ore. Mai am puţin şi ajung. Am şi dormit puţin, probabil ca să pot reflecta şi probabil pentru a realiza că sunt într-un avion spre New York. Sincer nici eu nu ştiu de ce am dormit, probabil mă simţeam doar obosită şi cred că voiam să memorez tot ceea ce îndruga mama la plecare, a şi plâns. Doamne nu ştiu ce să mă mai fac cu ea. Tata mi-a luat drept cadou de despărţire un laptop, e super interesant, adică am mai folosit la orele de informatică dar merge mult mai bine decât jaful meu de calculator de acasă. Am descoperit că am în el nişte poze cu mine de când eram micuţa şi nişte poze cu mine şi cu mama şi cu tata, cu buni. Îmi e aşa de dor de buni. A murit acum doi ani şi de atunci viaţa mea s-a schimbat complet. Mama nu era aşa de la început, era chiar pot spune o mamă modernă dar după moartea bunicii s-a schimbat radical. Chiar nu am înţeles de ce dar probabil că îi e şi ei foarte dor de ea şi nu ştie cum să spună asta. Eu una merg în fiecare duminică la mormântul bunicii, sau mai bine zis obişnuiam să merg, acum sper că o să mă înlocuiasca mama. Nu cred că a mai fost acolo de nu mai ştiu eu când. Nu ştiu de ce. Probabil se simte vinovată sau…chiar nu îmi pot explica.

O sa îmi fie aşa de dor de ei. Acum că ascult la mp3 mi se pare aşa de banal, fără mama care să îmi urmărească fiecare mişcare, parcă e prea banal acum. O să îmi fie dor de apucăturile ei, cu care m-am obişnuit atât de mult, o să le duc dorul. O să îi duc dorul şi Mihaelei şi tatei şi bunicii. Nu vreau să părăsesc ţara cu gândul de reîntoarcere, vreau să părăsesc ţara cu gândul că încă mai trăiesc în ea. Este un loc minunat pe care nu l-aş da pentru nimic în lume. E un loc superb, un loc în care m-am născut, crescut şi în care toate amintirile mele se prind de mană acum în dansul de desparţire şi mă imbată cu miţcarile lor ce par de o uşurintă mult prea mare. Acum că mă gândesc la lucruri aşa nu prea îmi vine să cred că tocmai am părăsit ce iubeam cel mai mult, nu îmi vine să cred că ochii îmi curg, că viaţa mea aparţinea acelei lumi şi acum nu am facut altceva decât să dau cu piciorul la ceva ce nu voi mai găsi nicăieri altundeva. Nu imi vine să cred că tocmai am spus adio celui mai de preţ lucru din viata mea.

Şi totuşi, vreau să cred, să sper, să îmi imaginez că New York-ul va deveni de acum noua mea casă, o casă galagioasă, mare, în care să pot cunoaşte noi oameni, noi personalitaţi, noi culturi, noi luminiţe aducătoare de sperantă. Vreau să cred că acum acest oraş a devenit noul meu loc în care voi putea să spun mai târziu că reprezintă locul în care am luat naştere, locul în care m-am propulsat intr-o lume socială cu un grad de duritate, de aşteptări mai mare. Simt că aceasta este chemarea mea, simt că aici îmi voi găsi locul pe care îl caut de atâta timp. Şi chiar dacă nu aş simţii, cred că o data ce ajungi să cunoşti o realizare atât de mica şi totuşi atât de mare inima începe să îti bată nebuneşte doar la gândul spre ceea ce va urma, spre ceea ce vei putea deveni, numai la gândul că această oportunitate ti-a fost încredinţata ţie, a fost păstrată de atâta timp şi tu, un elev obişnuit, ai ajuns să ai ocazia să fii pastratorul ei. Mie una mi se pare un lucru minunat. Sincer niciodată nu m-am priceput la cuvinte dar când treci prin ceva asemănător mie cuvintele devin cel mai mic obstacol în împlinirea visului tău. Că tot veni vorba cred că ar trebui să mai repet un pic la engleză. Deşi sunt bunicică la engleză niciodată nu poţi să ştii tot, de aceea încă mă mai consider un bobocel. Studiez intensiv engleză de patru ani şi uite că încă nu îmi permit mie însămi să spun despre mine că ştiu cu adevărat limba aceasta. Am studiat tot ce se putea studia în engleză astfel încât nimic să nu mi se pară ciudat când voi ajunge în sfârşit la destinaţie.

Peace is everything…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolul 4 – Closed Eyes

Adormisem când am observat că cineva încearcă să îmi atingă laptop-ul. Am făcut ochii mari şi cu un şuierat m-am întors către persoană de lângă mine, care din coincidenţă era şi "partenerul" meu de zbor pe rută această. Nu îl băgasem în seamă până atunci pentru că nu mi se păruse interesant, dar acum la o privire mai atentă ai fi putut observa obrajii îmbujoraţii, textură lor fină de culoarea fildeşului, ochii săi ciocolatii-negrii, mâinile sale încă neretrase de pe laptop-ul meu, aveau aşa o culoare ciudată, nemaintalnita, parcă acest bărbat nu ieşise în viaţa lui în lume, parcă soarele nu îi atinsese niciodată faţă, parcă era un nou-născut a cărei piele e albă ca laptele. Nu cred că avea mai mult de douăzeci şi opt de ani, nu credeam defapt eram sigură. Ochii săi emanau o căldură irezistibilă, de parcă ai fi vrut să îi atingi faţa, să i-o explorezi să te convingi că e reală. Mi-am inors privirea scăpând astfel din lanţurile sale hipnotice. Cu o voce răguşită şi enervată am şoptit:

- Ce vrei? De ce ai vrut să îmi iei laptop-ul?

- Nu, nu, nu. Ai înţeles greşit! Nu am vrut să îţi iau laptop-ul doar că ei bine l-ai stins dar nu l-ai închis şi am vrut să îl închid şi să îl mut astfel încât să poţi să dormi mai bine.

Apoi afişă un zâmbet năucitor, pentru o secundă am uitat cum să mai vorbesc engleză.

- A! Ok! Merci. Scuze că te-am acuzat.

- Nu e nimic. Acum poţi să dormi liniştită.

De parcă aş mai putea, la cât m-ai hipnotizat! Să revenim.

- Şi cu ce treburi la New York? Am întrebat eu îndoielnică.

- Păi sunt profesor la o universitate şi tocmai mă întorceam dintr-o escală. Am făcut un tur al Europei şi sincer am rămas vădit impresionat. Chiar mi-a plăcut.

Vorbea aşa de repede şi de dulce încât mai aveam puţin şi mă aplecăm să îi miros respiraţia, eram sigură că e căpşună sau zmeură deşi nu eram foarte sigură. Mirosea demenţial.

- Hmm.. a fost tot ce am reuşit să spun.

- Da chiar mi-a plăcut. Am fost peşte tot din Franţa, Germania, Italia, Rusia, România, Bulgăria etc.

- Serios? Ai fost în România? Am sărit eu ca arsă, parcă vizitase Iadul nu ţara mea de origine.

- Da, a răspuns el vădit surprins, apoi cu o privire precaută m-a analizat un pic, era şocat parcă îmi citea gândurile, a fost interesant să fiu.. acolo.

Eram şocată. Un New Yorkez vizitase România şi îi mai şi plăcuse, ei asta chiar e ceva la care nu mă aşteptam. Un zâmbet uriaş mi-a brăzdat faţa făcându-mă să arăt ca o copilă nu mai mare de şase ani, sunt sigură. Zâmbetul lui în schimb de răspuns a fost… ei bine mi-a tăiat respiraţia. Aşteptând ca inima mea să se mai liniştească sau mai bine zis să fiu capabilă să conştientizez că trebuie să raspir. Am reuşit să zic doar că eu sunt din România.

Şocul de pe faţa lui m-a speriat pentru o fracţiune de secundă, apoi ochii lui au revenit la mărimea normală şi un zâmbet timid i-a apărut pe buze. Cu o voce suavă şi-a apropiat buzele de urechea mea, moment în care am îngheţat, şi mi-a şoptit:

- Româncele sunt bestiale!

A spus asta într-o română desăvârşita încât am uitat complet că el nu ştie romană. M-am uitat la el şi mi-a răspuns cu un alt zâmbet inocent.

- Atât am reuşit să învăţ cât am stat în România. Mi-a explicat el dulce.

Am dat în cap în semn de răspuns apoi am roşit toată că un rac gata de preparat la cuptor.

Am mai vorbit un pic până am aterizat, zborul fiind lung şi obositor. Când am aterizat i-am mărturisit că îmi este teamă, fapt pentru care mi-a prins mâna într-o strânsoare al naibii de perversă. Degetele lui le dezunea pe ale mele, unindu-le apoi cu ale lui într-o strânsoare inimaginabil de caldă în comparaţie cu mâinile sale aşa de albe.

Ne-am despărţit pe aeroport. Tristeţea despărţirii de el era imprimată pe faţă fără doar şi poate. S-a apropiat de mine şi m-a sărutat pe obraz spunându-mi că New York este New York tocmai datorită faptului că oamenii se întâlnesc tot timpul pe stradă accidental.

Aşa ne-am despărţit şi am sperat – chiar am sperat ca din greşeală să dau peste el pe stradă – ochii lui mă vor bântui la noapte negreşit.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolul 05 – Smile for me?

La ieşirea din aeroport mă aştepta o femeie învârstă, cred că avea 60 – 65 de ani. Părul ei de un alb – argintiu mi-a amintit de culoarea pielii misteriosului meu partener, dându-mi seama după ce mă părăsise că nu îl întrebasem niciodată cum îl cheamă. Bătrânica ţinea în mâna ei sfrijită o bucăţică de carton pe care scria numele meu cu o caligrafie de invidiat. M-am apropiat de ea şi pe măsură ce avansam faţa ei îmi devenea din ce în ce mai clară. Era frumoasă pentru o femeie în vârstă. Avea ochii de culoarea mării, doar că o culoare atât de agitată, îţi dădea fiori dacă se încrunta. Pielea ei era aproape transparentă, lăsându-mă să îi văd venele pe sub ea. Dacă eram atentă puteam distinge chiar cum îi pulsează sângele. Am făcut ultimul pas şi am întins mâna.

- Hey! Dumneavoastră trebuie să fiţi doamna Jenkins.

Un zâmbet de copil i-a apărut pe faţă făcându-I ochii să pară că sclipesc. Fericirea se citea pe faţa ei. Am continuat repede, surprinsă de o astfel de primire.

- Eu sunt Jessie Carter. Ce-a pe care o aşteptaţi.

- Bună scumpo. Oh! Te rog nu îmi spune doamnă Jenkins, vorbeşte-mi normal, nu îmi place să fiu considerată bătrână.

Chicotea. Mi s-a părut că nu mai auzisem un chicotit de atât de mult timp, dar cu siguranţă nu mai auzisem un râs aşa de armonios ca acesta. O întreaga legătură de clopoţei se pierduse în vocea acestei femei. Mă făcea să mă simt atât de familiar, atât de bine, parcă fusesem crescută aici cu ea, parcă era… atunci înţelesesem. Amintirile mele îmi jucaseră o farsă, voiau să îmi arate cât de bine seamănă fiinţă aceasta cu bunica mea. O lacrimă mi se scursese pe obraz, era atât de caldă încât m-am speriat la început. Faţa doamnei Jenkins se întristă când îmi văzu reacţia. Începu să vorbească repede.

- Vai! Îmi pare aşa de rău! Nu ştiam că sunt chiar atât de urâtă. Îmi pare sincer rău. Uite! Uite! Un şerveţel. Gata! Gata!

- N – nu… Sunt bine! Nu este vina dumneavoastră, doar că semănaţi atât de mult cu bunica mea. Mi-aţi adus aminte de ea.

- Oh! M-ai speriat drăguţo! Am crezut că arăt al naibilui de urât!

N-am mai putut să zic nimic doar să pufnesc în râs. Parcă era bunica. Micuţă, îngrijită şi glumeaţă. Eram aşa de fericită. Am pornit spre viitoarea mea locuită sau mai bine zis noua casă. Doamna Jenkins mi-a spus că dacă vreau pot să locuiesc cu ea şi nu în apartamentul pe care mi-l pregătise. Îmi spusese că îi plăcea de mine, că nu eram ca ceilalţi chiriaşi pe care îi mai avusese. M-am simţit bine pentru că avea încredere în mine şi dându-mi seama că se simte singură am acceptat.

Avea o casă impresionantă. Îmi plăcea foarte foarte mult. Avea două etaje şi era foarte bine îngrijită. Grădina era plină de flori de toate culorile. M-au făcut să mă relaxez imediat ce le-am văzut.

Doamna Jenkins mi-a prezentat casa. Aveam propria mea baie, un dormitor super-mare şi super drăguţ. Aveam cearşafuri de mătase pe pat şi atunci m-am întrebat dacă nu cumva doamna Jenkins face parte din Mafie sau aşa ceva. La fereastră stăteau de veghe nişte perdele cu model floral, culoarea mea preferată – albastru-ocean. Pernele aveau diferite imprimeuri. Pe una scria " I Love Myself ", decisesem că aia va fi perna mea preferată. Podeaua era din lemn, un lemn fin şi ciudat de frumos. Un covor foarte pufos şi albastru îmi acoperea o parte din podea, făcându-mi camera să pară că are propriul ei lac. Pe peretele opus patului se afla o oglindă imensă şi o comodă în care puteam să îmi pun cosmeticele, sau mai bine zis să îmi pun lip-stick-ul, peria de păr şi fardurile. Nu îmi plăcea să mă machiez. În partea stânga, opus de fereastră, era dulapul. Era imens, cu două uşi şi o oglindă pe una din ele. L-am deschis şi am observat că îmi trebuia de cinci ori volumul bagajelor mele pentru a-l putea umple. Doamna Jenkins mi-a analizat faţa şi fericită că îmi place ceea ce văd a continuat să îmi prezinte şi restul casei. Eu aveam camera la etaj, iar doamna Jenkins jos, astfel încât nu o puteam deranja şi nici ea pe mine, deşi o femeie mai agreabilă ca ea nu ar fi putut să mă deranjeze nici dacă ar fi vrut. Bucătăria era enormă şi utilată cu tot ce trebuie. De la mixer până la maşina de spălat vase. Farfurii pentru un batalion, tacâmuri de asemenea, pahare, şerveţele, tot ce voiai. Sala în care mâncam sau "Annabell" cum mi-a spus doamna Jenkins că îi spune era imensă. Doamna Jenkins o poreclise aşa pentru că mânca singură şi ca să nu îi se pară aşa de goală camera îi dăduse un nume. Zicea că o făcea să nu se simtă singură. "Annabell" avea în mijlocul ei o masă imensă cu scaune vechi, tapiţate pentru care ai plăti o avere să ai măcar unul. Am rămas impresionată şi de sala de me…– Annabell . Baia mea era echipată mai ceva ca a starurilor de la HollyWood. Era imensă, cu o cadă pentru trei nu pentru două persoane. Ce să mai era Raiul în miniatură acasă la doamna J. După ce mi-a arătat şi sufrageria, care găzduia un şemineu de îţi tăia răsuflarea, m-a condus şi în restul casei. Era imensă. I-am mulţumit că mi-a oferit această posibilitate de a locui cu ea într-un cartier atât de drăguţ şi atât de frumos. Am întrebat-o ca să mă asigur dacă face parte din Mafie. Ea a râs de gluma mea şi mi-a spus doar că fiul ei este un profesor strălucit şi o ajută să întreţină casă.

- Face şi el ce poate ca să mă ştie fericită. Dar mai bine m-aş lipsi de toate astea decât să mai stau o zi singură în casă asta.

Probabil că avea dreptate. Să fi singur nu e tocmai un lucru prea frumos.

- Doamnă Jenkins, cât trebuie să vă plătesc pentru chirie?

- Fi serioasă! Nici măcar un cent! Nu vreau să aud de aşa ceva. Probabil ţi se pare că sunt vreo nebună, doar te cunosc de câteva ore şi deja îţi laş pe mâna toată casă mea şi pe mine de altfel, dar crede-mă că mă pricep la citit oamenii iară tu eşti foarte bună. Stă scris pe faţa ta. Inima ta e pură, pot vedea asta.

Femeia asta era fenomenală. Vorbea serios?

- Vorbiţi serios?

- Sigur că da draga mea. Haide haide! Du-te şi despachetează, eu am să fac un ceai. Să vii să vorbim.

A făcut o pauzăm după care a spus încet:

- Dacă vrei desigur.

Sigur că voiam. Voiam să ştiu povestea vieţii ei. Era atât de singură încât nu m-aş fi mirat dacă viaţa ei ar fi fost un haos total. M-am aplecat şi i-am dat un pupic pe obraz în semn că de abia aştept. Un zâmbet i-a luminat faţa şi mi-a făcut semn să mă duc sus să despachetez şi să revin cât de repede pot.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolul 06 – What Now?

Ajunsă în "camera mea", de acum puteam să îi spun aşa, am încercat să îi găsesc măcar un defect. Fără speranţa însă. Mă făcea să mă simt ciudată. De ce să fiu eu singura cu defecte de aici? Până şi doamna J., chiar dacă timpul îi brăzdase faţa de riduri, tot arăta mai bine ca mine. Mă simţeam ciudat. Am alungat gândul urât încercând să îmi amintesc că trebuie să o sun pe mama. Grozav! Mama! Am luat telefonul mobil, am verificat dacă am semnal apoi, fără tragere de inimă, am căutat prin contacte la litera M. După ce apucasem să formez mi-am adus aminte că o aveam şi pe apelare rapidă. Nu a apucat să sune nici măcar de două ori că a şi răspuns.

- Jessie? Tu eşti?

- Dar cine crezi? Mătuşa Matilda?

Am spus eu cu un ton aproape complexat. Noi nici măcar nu aveam vreo mătuşă cu numele ăsta.

- Off! Termină cu prostiile astea. Spune-mi, ai ajuns? Cum e? E bine? Îţi place? Vrei înapoi acasă?

La dracu, NU!

- Putem să aranjăm un zbor dacă nu îţi place

.

- Mamă.

- Zi, vrei? Îl chem chiar acum pe taică-tău.

- Mamă.

- Nu e nici o problemă. Poţi să fii liniştită pentru facultate, găsim noi una în România care să fie destul de bună şi –

- MAMĂĂĂĂĂĂ! Ai de gând să mă asculţi şi pe mine?

- Îmi pare rău draga mea! Nu am vrut.

Vocea mamei, aşa plângăcioasă cum era, îmi trezise un pic de dor de casă, dar nici prin cap nu îmi trecea să mă întorc. Pentru numele lui Dumnezeu, sunt liberă. Ce? I s-o fi făcut dor de mine te pomeneşti.

- Nu mamă, stai liniştită. Sunt bine şi doamna Jenkins e o dulce. A zis că nu mă lasă să stau în apartamentul pe care mi-l pregătise iniţial aşa că m-a luat la ea acasă. Îţi vine să crezi? Nu e o dulce?

- Jenkins şi mai cum? Dacă e vreuna din alea care abuzează sexual de tineri? Sau mai ştiu eu ce? Zi-mi întreg numele să îl pun pe tatăl tău să se intereseze. Ai auzit?

- Sfinte Sisoie! Mamă ce dra..- naiba, crezi că sunt copil mic de cinci ani? Ştiu şi eu să recunosc infractorii. Ai uitat deja de cursurile mele de Judo de când eram mai mică? Sau de cele de yoga? Ştiu să mă apăr şi ştiu şi cum să îmi calmez mintea dacă o omo..- fac vreun rău.

- Off! Jessie! Dacă nu e bine totuşi? Câţi ani are?

- Nu ştiu. 60? 65? N-am întrebat-o.

- N-ai întrebat-o? Adică ai de gând să dormi cu o străină în casă la noapte?

- Vrei să spui casa ei. Şi da am de gând să fac asta. Oricum abia am făcut cunoştinţă. Acum mă pregăteam să cobor să vorbim mai multe, dar m-am gândit că am un copil mic acasă care merită liniştit.

- Te rog! Sunt mama ta Jessie. La ce te aştepţi să dau o petrecere că ai plecat de acasă?

Sincer?

- Nu, nu, nu. Nu mă aştept la asta, dar nu mă lua de fraieră.

- Bine! Tu ştii mai bine, dar ai totuşi grijă. Cât mai e până începe semestrul? Te-ai dus să confirmi?

- Mamă! Deabia am ajuns. Ce? Voiai să zbor până la facultate, să mă întorc, să fac cunoştinţă cu doamna J., să îmi despachetez lucrurile, să îmi fac un dus şi să te mai şi sun? Da ce? Crezi că am superi puteri sau? Să fim serioşi.

- Nu. Nu mă aşteptăm la asta. Bine mint. Mă aşteptăm la asta.

- În sfârşit un adevăr.

- Ştii foarte bine că aşa sunt. Nu mă mai tachina atât. Să mă suni imediat ce aflii mai multe despre doamna asta Jenkins. Nu îmi place să te ştiu printre străini.

Ba mie da.

- OK! Stai calmă bine?

- Bine.

Vocea ei aproape că mă prinsese cu garda jos. Era un amestec ciudat de mâhnire – probabil pentru că nu puteam să îi ofer mai multe informaţii – şi de tristeţe, melancolie. Ei! Eu nu sunt supărată. Încă nu m-a prins virusul de dor de casă – probabil n-o să mă prindă prea curând – şi totuşi sunt întreagă, sunt cooerenta, mă împart între două limbi. Ce mai vrea?

- Stai liniştită bine? Tati ce face? – am zis eu repede, poate scăpam de o altă oră de prelegeri cum că nu o înţeleg, că nu am pic de milă faţă de sentimentele ei, că am în loc de inimă o piatră.

- Face bine! Ferma îi ocupă prea mult timp. Am pus apartamentul la vânzare. M-am mutat cu el deja.

Whooaa…Probleme după tonul vocii.

- Şi? Te descurci?

Mai puneam şi eu paie pe foc, nu era suficient că vocea ei îmi dădea o alarmă că va răbufni dacă întreb asta, acum mă mai şi jucăm cu focul. Îmi plăcea.

A început să îmi spună cât de greu şi urât mirositor era acolo la grajduri. Dar casa îi plăcuse mereu. Zicea că vrea să facă nişte modificări în bucătărie, că ar schimbă culoarea, cred, apoi a început cu avalanşe de informaţii peste mine, până şi cel mai insignifiant lucru mi-l spunea. Mai avea şi îmi zicea şi ce culoare au chiloţii tatei astăzi. Asta clar nu voiam să aud!

Într-un final a terminat de turuit şi eu am putut să îi spun că mă grăbesc. Că dacă voia informaţii despre doamna Jenkins trebuie să cobor. A închis într-un final – cred că avea ochii în lacrimi când mi-a zis ultimul "la revedere" – eram liberă, din nou. Mi-am aruncat ochii pe cât vorbisem. Nu era mult, doar douăzeci de minute. M-am gândit că dacă aş face un duş acum m-aş simţi probabil mai bine. După duş m-am îmbrăcat blugii mei scumpi şi dragi şi cu bluza albastră de la mama . Mi-am aranjat hainele pe sortimente mi-am dat seama încă o dată că voi avea nevoie de mult multe haine decât am deja ca să îmi îmi umplu dulapul. Când deschisesem uşile mi se păruse că dulapul ăsta e probabil cât un sfert din vechea mea cameră. Când m-am uitat din nou la ceas nu trecuse nici o oră . Am decis că sunt pregătită să ascult povestea doamnei J. şi că e timpul să cobor.

Am deschis uşa uşor şi un miros dulce de scorţişoară m-a dat pe spate. O să mă îngraş cu doamna J. Făcea prăjiturele. O simţeam.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolul 07 – .God

Am coborât uşor treptele parcă temându-mă ca nu cumva prăjiturele acelea de scorţişoară să îmi facă un dans al dorinţei. Probabil aveam o faţă decupata din filmele alea de groază, de nici măcar nu poţi deschide degetele ca să vezi ce se mai întâmplă. Într-un final am reuşit. Ajunsesem. Totuşi, punând piciorul pe ultima treaptă, am reuşit să calc pe ultima mea convingere că nu pot mânca mai mult de trei. Ajunsesem în sfârşit în sufragerie. Doamna Jenkins mă aştepta cu un zâmbet atât de cald de ţi se tăia răsuflarea. Era perfectă acolo pe canapea, parcă întreaga casă se modela după ea, parcă era un tablou pictat de Leonardo, decât realitatea.

Realitatea mi s-a tăiat în momentul când am început să văd prăjiturelele şi să salivez. Simţeam apa în gură şi probabil că dacă aş fi spus un singur cuvânt apa mi s-ar fi prelins încet-încet din colţurile gurii. M-am abţinut să fac vreun comentariu şi m-am îndreptat tăcută spre măsuţă, defapt spre canapea, ochii nu mi se dezlipeau de măsuţă. M-am aşezat, iar doamna J. văzându-mi probabil expresia m-a invitat să iau una.

Bine zis. Una. Am gândit eu repede în timp ce mâna mi se îndrepta sacadat către obiectul dorinţei mele. Am reuşit într-un final să iau una, jurându-mi că altă nu mai văd. Am luat imediat şi o ceaşca de ceai, pentru a putea să mai scad din intensitatea dorinţei. Ceaiul era de mentă, iar prajiturelele… Minunăţia nu poate fi descrisă decât ca un deşert ale cărui limite sunt prea greu de definit. Prăjiturelele acelea erau mortale. Am reuşit totuşi să mă opresc la a doua.

- Doamnă Jenkins – am spus eu timidă – Cum a fost viaţă dumneavoastră?

- Bună întrebarea micuţă Jessie.

- Îmi place cum sună "micuta Jessie".

Chiar îmi plăcea.

Hmm. Cu ce să încep? O să încerc să încep cu începutul, chiar dacă începutul meu a însemnat sfârşitul altcuiva. Vezi tu, micuţă Jessie, când m-am născut eu mama mea a murit. Acesta a fost ultimul ei sacrificiu adus lui Dumnezeu – eu. Numele meu – Joan – înseamnă "binecuvantarea Domnului". Toată viaţa şi-a trăit-o cu frica lui Lui şi tot timpul a încercat să fie bună şi dreaptă cu toată lumea. Ajuta săracii, vindeca boli, avea grijă de copii abandonaţi. Deşi avea o viaţă curată şi plină, Dumnezeu i-a trimis o încercare, numai că ea nu a reuşit să o treacă. El i-a trimis un bărbat. Un bărbat chipeş, blond cu ochii albaştrii, un englez de viţă nobilă. Cine ar fi rezistat unei asemenea tentaţii? A cucerit-o şi a lăsat-o însărcinată cu mine. Mama a plâns mult timp după plecarea lui. De atunci nu se mai putea întoarce la nimic, pentru că renunţase la tot pentru el. Renunţase la toată credinţa ei în El şi la tot ce crease El pentru ea. Dumnezeu se îndrăgostise de ea, numai că ea a pângărit totul cu un muritor. El s-a înfuriat şi a îmbolnăvit-o, făcând-o astfel atât de vulnerabilă şi atât de fragilă încât aducerea mea pe lume a reprezentat ultimul ei ţel. După naştere am fost luată în grijă de maicile de la biserica Sfânta Maria. Eu nu m-am născut în New York, ci în Mexic. Am trăit o viaţă decentă până la şaptesprezece ani când am înţeles că Dumnezeu nu mă iubeşte. Am decis să plec, să îmi văd de viaţă, să călătoresc, să văd lucruri nemaivăzute până atunci, să visez cu ochii deschişi şi să nu fiu mustrată pentru asta. Voiam să fiu liberă. Maica Stareţă Soledad mi-a dat binecuvântarea ei. O data scăpată m-am lăsat furată de lume. Mă îndrăgostisem de ea. Eram mică şi proastă -scuză-mi expresia- într-o lume mare şi profitoare. Nu aveam bani, nu aveam mâncare, nu aveam nimic. În iarna care a urmat am continuat să veghez străzile, să cerşesc şi să mă menţin în viaţă. Era foarte greu. Nimeni nu îmi dădea nimic. Câteva luni de zile am trăit doar cu apa şi o chiflă furată de ici de colo. Până într-o zi când Dumnezeu m-a pedepsit şi pe mine. Mi-a trimis în cale un bărbat bine, blond cu ochii ca de ciocolată. O ciocolată mai caldă decât laptele, mai caldă decât orice. Ochii lui m-au cucerit instantaneu. Oamenii sunt nişte fiinţe jalnice, iar tot ce nu pot avea îi cheamă. Îl chema Charles Jenkins. Era înalt şi bogat. Ne-am întâlnit pe stradă, când din greşeală am dat peste el. Îmi era atât de frig încât nici nu mai vedeam pe unde merg. El, ca un gentleman m-a prins de mâini, aşteptând până când echilibrul meu recăpăta noi puteri, numai că echilibrul meu se lăsa aşteptat. Mă îmbolnăvisem de foame şi nu mai puteam merge sau gândi coerent. M-a ridicat la pieptul său cald şi m-a purtat aşa până când am ajuns în camera sa. Stătea la un hotel foarte scump, tot ce îmi amintesc sunt draperiile purpurii care îmi plăceau atât de mult.

M-am trezit abia după trei zile în care dormisem non-stop. Eram odihnita, dar înfometată. M-am ridicat din patul plin de mătase şi am observat canapeaua răvăşita, pesemne că el dormise acolo. Cât de bun era. Omul acela, cel care mă salvase mi se ştersese cu totul din memorie, nu îmi mai puteam aduce aminte nimic de el, am încercat să îmi aduc aminte măcar ceva, o frântură din faţă lui, dar degeaba. Un lucru era sigur. Trebuia să îi plătesc iară eu n-aveam nici un ban. Trebuia să mă mărit cu el ca să îl pot face fericit. Aşa gândeam atunci. Apoi valuri de frica m-au izbit. Ce s-ar fi întâmplat dacă era urât, hidos, transfigurat? I-aş mai fi fost la fel de recunoscătoare ca atunci când ar fi fost frumos? Decisesem că oricare mi-ar fi fost soarta, Dumnezeu oricum nu mă iubea, iar eu a nimănui nu puteam rămâne pe veci. Apoi o altă idee mi-a străfulgerat mintea. Dacă era însurat? Dacă nu reuşeam nici atunci să scap din fortăreaţa pe care mi-o crease El? Chiar nu avea nici un pic de milă pentru mine? Am mers ca o fantomă prin casă, îngândurata, până când deschizând singura uşă din camera aceea am dat peste un hol mic, cu alte două uşi. Una era baia, iar cealaltă era bucătăria. Am intrat direct în bucătărie, unde l-am găsit pe el stând la geam şi fumând. Parcă era un înger care tocmai coborâse din Rai să mă ducă în Iad. Era ireal. M-am apropiat uşor de el, fixându-mi privirea pe spatele său, pe buclele sale aurii, pe cămaşa lui, pe pantalonii lui, pe fiecare detaliu care mi se părea că nu se potriveşte în lumea aceasta. Am vrut să văd dacă este real aşa că am întins mâna atingându-i uşor părul. Mangâindu-l încet pe spate, urmărindu-i fiecare tremur sub cămaşă, fiecare gest pe care îl făcea. Dintr-o data s-a întors către mine. Chipul său era mult mai perfect acum. Ochii lui de ciocolată mă topeau şi pe mine. Părul său de aur îi încadra o faţă albă ca de marmură ; genele lungi pline de graţie mă priveau. Am încercat să las privirea în jos, dar eram într-o închisoare din care nu poţi scăpa decât dacă ai fost cuminte cel puţin nouăzeci la sută din timpul petrecut acolo, iar eu nu fusesem cuminte. M-a prins de mijloc şi m-a sărutat. Buzele sale peste ale mele erau ca şi cum un câmp de trandafiri s-ar fi întâlnit cu un câmp veştejit şi fără vlagă, dar sărutul său a trezit în mine o pasiune sălbatică. M-am lăsat purtată de val şi am ajuns să facem dragoste. A fost una dintre cele mai magice nopţi ale mele. Eram nouă în viaţa pe care mi-o arăta el, aşa că mi-a fost greu mă mişc a doua zi. După câteva săptămâni de amor nebun a decis să mă ceară in căsătorie. Avea douăzeci şi trei de ani, iar eu optsprezece – tocmai ce împlinisem. Am acceptat imediat nu a durat mult până când am auzit cuvintele magice "vă declar soţ şi soţie.". După paisprezece ani de zile care ne pierduserăm orice speranţă de a avea vreun copil, ne-a luminat Anthony. Era un copil cuminte, care nu plângea niciodată. Când s-a născut Anthony, Charles s-a îmbolnăvit. A făcut cancer.

O lacrimă îi coborî de-a lungul obrazului Doamnei J. Povestea ei mă înlacrimase şi pe mine. Şi îmi luase şi gândul de la prăjituri aşa ca am îndemnat-o să continue. Pe de o parte, pentru că eram nerăbdătoare, pe de altă parte pentru că voiam să scap de prăjiturile alea. O să mă bântuie la noapte – JUR. Nu sunt nesimţita faţă de poveste, numai că prăjiturile alea erau droguri curate.

Doamnă J. nu s-a împotrivit, ci a continuat mai departe cu un aer resemnat.

- După naştere, la câteva luni, Charles a aflat că are cancer. Vestea a fost oribilă. La început am crezut că Dumnezeu încă mă mai urăşte, dar apoi mi-am dat seama că trăisem paisprezece ani fericiţi fără nici măcar o singură ceartă. Fără nici măcar un singur conflict. Îl iubeam şi mă iubea cum nu se mai întâlnise până atunci. Când am împlinit treizeci şi patru de ani, Charles a murit. Chiar de ziua mea. Anthony urma să implinesca doi anişori peste o luna. Am fost devastaţi, cel puţin eu; Anthony a fost prea mic ca să realizeze. Din acel moment nu m-am ocupat decât de fiul meu. Charles a fost bogat aşa că toată averea lui mi-a revenit mie, altfel nu ştiu ce m-aş fi făcut. Acum fiul meu este profesor universitar şi se descurcă excelent. Nu poţi spune că am fost vreo mamă denaturată, din contra, ţineam la Anthony ca la ochii din cap. Asta este povestea mea. Tot ceea ce vezi sunt vechi amintiri, casa fusese o paragină dar Anthony a insistat să o redecorăm pentru mine. Acum poţi crede ce vrei.

- Doamnă J., povestea dumneavoastră este impresionantă. Îmi pare aşa de rău.

- Să nu îţi pară micuţă Jessie. Toţi avem în viaţă suişuri şi coborâşuri, numai că viaţa mea s-a limitat în a pierde doi oameni foarte importanţi mie. După ce am crescut am început să o întreb pe maica stareţă dacă eu nu am părinţi. Mi-a spus de mama mea că a murit şi că tatăl meu este un nelegiuitor. Oricum nu l-am cunoscut niciodată. Probabil nici n-a ştiut de existenţa mea, iar dacă a ştiut nu l-a interesat.

- Nu spuneţi asta!

Vocea îmi era ingatuita, ca şi cum şuvoaie de lacrimi stăteau să iasă la suprafaţă. Mi-am muşcat buza şi mi-am înghiţit lacrimile. Nu îmi plăcea când eram văzută aşa; reprezenta un punct vulnerabil.

- Dar tu, micuţă Jessie? Care e povestea ta?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolul 08 – My story? You mean my shit, right?

Sentimentele erau punctul meu slab. Nu suportam să plâng, la fel cum nu suportam fericirea. Poţi spune că sunt o masochistă, nu îmi pasă. Sunt genul de persoană care nu îşi poate lasă inima să se deschidă, care nu îşi poate suferii propriile sentimente. Toate "relaţiile" mele s-au terminat în mai puţin de două săptămâni. Eram dependentă de singurătate şi de prietenele mele aşa cum sunt acum dependentă de muzică. Am multe vicii, unele mai dăunătoare ca altele. Fiind mereu "neînţeleasă" în capul meu s-au format teorii peste care nu puteam trece decât combatându-le. De multe ori făceam prostia să gândesc când nu trebuia şi astfel am ajuns să nu mai am prieten pentru mult timp. Nu puteam să cad şi să mă ridic când totul ar fi trebuit să se învârtă în jurul unei singure persoane.

Am închis ochii sperând ca lumea să se tremine înainte să deschid gura. Cel mai dureros subiect reprezenta viaţa mea. Nu puteam să vorbesc despre ea fără să îmi amintesc. O lacrimă mi-a scăpat, o simţeam, coborând uşor pe obrazul meu rece, făcându-mi pielea de găină. Simţeam furnicături în degetele de la picioare. Eram nervoasă. Am privit către doamna Jenkins sperând că ochii mei să nu o facă să regrete că a întrebat de viaţa mea. Aveam ochii pe jumătate deschişi, pe jumătate sfâşiaţi, reflectând o inimă moartă, a cărei putere de înţelegere nu mai funcţiona. Am reuşit să privesc în ochii ei, să simt ce simte ea, să văd ce vede ea când vede un demon. Îmi simţeam durerea reflectată în ochii ei, la fel cum îţi vezi faţa într-o oglindă. Ochii doamnei J. s-au întristat, reuşind doar să îngâne un "imi pare rau"! Am dat din cap. Nu era vina ei. Am plecat capul dorindu-mi din nou să dispar, fără succes, eram tot acolo, croindu-mi propriul drum prin dezolare şi durere. Am început. Un sfârşit începe cu un început.

- Am avut o viaţă frumoasă până am împlinit şapte ani. Eram o fetişcană care îşi iubea părinţii, dorindu-şi doar să îi vadă fericiţi. Pe atunci stăteam la ferma tatei. Era frumos, dealuri de explorat, copii vecinilor cu care să mă joc, jucării peste jucării, părul dezlegat – lăsat să fie pieptănat de vântul dulce al toamnei. Eram fericită – urma să încep şcoala, cea mai mare responsabilitate de atunci. Eram un fel de vedetă pe acolo, aveam părul lung până în talie cu reflexii de auriu, ochii de un albastru provocator, iară buzele roşii ca şi trandafirii cei mai roşii. Eram prinţesa acelui loc. Toţi mă invidiau, la fel cum toţi mă iubeau. Până într-o zi, când copilăria mea a luat sfârşit. Nu eram îngâmfată, doar fericită şi ca orice copil fericit m-am îndrăgostit. Nu era genul acela de dragoste, la fel cum nu era genul acela de dorinţă. Era mult mai mare, avea optsprezece ani. Era înalt, nu foarte frumos, dar ştia cum să se comporte cu mine, să mă facă să mă simt foarte bine. Râdeam mult când eram cu el, până într-o zi când m-a invitat la el acasă. Am acceptat, mergeam destul de des acolo, jucându-ne cu păpuşile surorii lui mai mari, făcându-mă mereu să râd când imita vocea unei fetiţe. De data aceasta era diferit.

" Cati, stai cuminte, vreau doar să îţi arăt ceva!"

- Îmi plăcea când îmi spunea Cati, era numele pe care mi-l alesese el, spunea că înseamnă "pur" la fel ca mine. Nu ştiam ce voia să facă, ştiam doar că ochii lui nu mai erau făcuţi din albastrul acela calm, erau făcuţi acum din albastrul acela dureros. M-am aşezat cuminte aşteptându-l. S-a dezbrăcat puţin câte puţin, încercând să facă totul să pară normal. Mi-a spus să fac la fel. L-am ascultat, nu ştiam ce înseamnă! Mi-am dat rochiţa albă de bumbac jos de pe mine, apoi am trecut la chiloţei. Am rămas goală, la fel era şi el. M-am uitat la el! Arată ciudat, voiam să îl întreb de ce e diferit faţă de mine, dar nu m-a lăsat să îl întreb nimic. Mi-a acaparat gura, m-a rugat – de fapt mi-a poruncit – să mi-o deschid, aşa am făcut. Credeam că e frumos, că el vrea doar să mă înveţe un joc nou. Am deschis-o! I-am simţit atunci limba în gura mea, nu ştiam ce să fac, era ciudat. Nu îmi plăcea. Am vrut să mă opresc, să îi spun ca nu, nu voiam, nu era bine. Nu m-a ascultat a continuat. Am continuat să ţip, dar nu mă auzea nimeni, eram singuri. Probabil plănuise totul foarte bine încă de dinainte. Am ţipat şi ţipat, până când nu am mai putut. Îi simţeam degetele coborându-i spre abdomenul meu apoi am simţit ceva mai tare, acolo jos. Nu ştiam ce înseamnă -stiam doar că mă durea, foarte rău. Voiam să scap, să plâng liniştită, dar nu m-a lăsat. S-a bucurat de trupul meu, mult timp, nu mai eram în stare să ţin socoteală. După ce a treminat a căzut peste mine, răsuflând greu şi încercând să se calmeze. A ieşit din cameră ordonandu-mi să mă îmbrac, cât mai repede posibil. Am încercat să mă ridic dar nu puteam să văd, să simt, să mă mişc. Eram moartă. A revenit după zece minute, îmbrăcat, aranjat, ca şi cum nimic nu s-ar fi întâmplat. Mi-a tras o palmă când a văzut că nu sunt îmbrăcată încă.

" Copil prost! Mi-ai murdărit cearşaful, ce-o să-i zic mamei acum? Idioat-o!"

- M-a insultat tot timpul cât m-a îmbrăcat, eu nu mai eram în stare de nimic. Apoi cu ochii lui albaştrii – calmi - mi-a cerut scuze, a început să plângă şi să îmi spună că nu a vrut, dar se certase cu prietena lui şi avea nevoie. L-am crezut. L-am iertat. După asta, rămăsesem tot cei mai buni prieteni, cel puţin în imaginaţia mea asta eram. La nici două săptămâni m-a invitat iar la el. Eram nesigură, indecisă, nu ştiam dacă e bine. Mamei nu îi spusesem nimic – aşa erau rugăminţile lui- nu vorbisem cu nimeni despre asta. Eram un copil,aşa că am mers şi a două oară, numai că de data asta, a mai invitat pe cineva. Erau doi. Au profitat de mine, iar apoi m-au aruncat ca pe un gunoi. M-au lăsat la marginea pădurii, nu mai era mult de acolo până la noi la fermă, dar nu mă puteam mişca. Simţeam ploaia pe pielea mea rece, dar era imposibil să mă mişc. Într-un final m-am târât până acasă. Aveam picioarele reci, faţa trasă, culoarea obrajilor ştearsă de mult. Când m-a văzut mama, a încremenit, nu ştia ce să mai facă, credea că m-am rătăcit în pădurea de acolo şi nu am mai găsit drumul de întoarcere. Am spus că aşa era. Nu voiam să îmi amintesc. De atunci, m-am închis în mine, am uitat! Nu sufeream, din contră mă detestam. Mă uram că nu am înţeles. Am încercat să aflu de ce le plăcea băieţilor asta. Aveam prieteni mult prea mici, nu ştiau răspunsurile. Am încetat să mai vorbesc pentru o perioadă, credeau că am păţit ceva, m-au târât prin spitale, doctorii spuneau că nu am nimic, poate e doar un şoc că am rămas în pădure atât de mult timp, până într-o zi când cineva a sugerat un examen ginecologic. Mama nu voia să audă nici în ruptul capului, susţinea că nu avea cine, ca era imposibil. Tata era îndoielnic, ştia de relaţia mea de "prietenie" cu "el". Atunci am vorbit din nou. Tot ce am reuşit să spun a fost "mama", apoi "te iubesc". Mama a început să plângă, la fel şi tata. Cu o voce răguşită am reuşit să continui "nu am nimic, vreau doar acasa". După asta, am încercat să fiu fericită, să uit, dar nu am putut. Am "înmagazinat" povestea într-un colţisor al creierului meu. Nu spun asta decât când simt că "demonul" vrea să iasă afară. Amintirea asta e clasificată aşa pentru că îmi e mai uşor să evit cuvântul ăsta decât "sex".

M-a pufnit râsul, un râs fals, dar măcar mai înveseleam atmosfera.

Doamna J. era pierdută, ochii ei erau ciudat de trişti. Am bătut-o uşor pe umăr, afişând un zâmbet destul de teatral, dar măcar un zâmbet. M-a privit pentru o clipă apoi a pufnit-o plânsul.

- Doamnă J. ce s-a întâmplat? E ok? Pot să mă opresc dacă vreţi, oricum am terminat cu partea "frumoasa".

- Oh, Doamne! Ce te-am pus să îţi aduci aminte! Îmi pare sincer foarte, foarte rău. Poţi te rog să mă ierţi?

- Doamne Dumnezeule, dar nu m-aţi pus să îmi aduc aminte nimic, este OK! Vorbesc foarte serios. Nu vă faceţi griji! Sunteţi a doua persoană căreia i-am povestit.

- Presupun că prima este mama ta?

- Nu! Nici pe departe! Cred că dacă i-aş fi spus n-o mai scoteam decât de la morgă, nu de la spital.

- Doamne, Jessie nu vorbi aşa.

- Glumeam! E OK! Pe bune! Nu vă faceţi griji, ştiu să îmi port singură de grijă.

- P-Pot să întreb cine este prima?

- Sigur! A fost cel mai bun prieten al meu – Cristi! El m-a ascultat. Ei bine, el a fost de fapt singurul care m-a alinat şi care m-a înţeles. Mereu venea pe la mine şi vorbeam cu orele, mereu! Venea acasă să mă ia la plimbare, mamei nu îi plăcea de el, zicea că sunt prea mică pentru prieten şi are ea o presimţire că ar fi iubitul meu. Mă bufnea râsul de fiecare data. Ei bine, Cristi nu a fost aşa, nu în sensul acela. La început eram îndrăgostită de el, dar aveam doar treisprezece ani, iară el cincisprezece. Am lăsat-o baltă repede, pentru că el nu ar fi simţit la fel pentru mine şi pentru că el mă preţuia mai mult ca şi amică a lui, decât ca prietenă a lui. A fost un timp în care ne certam rău de tot şi de multe ori. De obicei eu eram aia supărăcioasă, dar atunci el se supăra din orice. L-am lăsat în pace. Am sesizat distanţa impusă între noi în momentul în care i-am spus că îmi place de cineva mult prea mare pentru mine. A fost – pot spune prima şi adevărata mea dragoste – până atunci iubisem artificial, fără să înţeleg. Împlinisem patrusprezece ani, dar gândeam foarte matur, de asta m-a acceptat Cristi, pentru că îl înţelegeam, pentru că reuşeam să îl ajut cu toate prietenele lui. M-am îndrăgostit de cineva foarte mare, era diferenţă între noi de şapte ani. La început nu m-a atras, deşi el a spus primul că mă place. Nu îl vedeam, nu aveam ochi pentru el, aşa că am lăsat-o moartă, până într-o zi când l-am surprins aprinzându-şi ţigara. Mi se părea foarte urât, că fuma, dar apoi o rază de soare, o rază a unui soare palid, abia trezit, de primăvară, i-a poposit pe faţă. Un vânt suav se jucă în părul lui, iar ochii îi erau captaţi de un dans al umbrelor. Acea imagine a rămas în sufletul meu. Când s-a întors spre mine, un zâmbet i-a luminat faţă, dar apoi s-a retras. Îmi plăcea totul la el. Buzele lui, una mai mare decât cealaltă, ochii lui de caramel, genele lui lungi şi negre, faţa lui albă, părul lui negru. Totul într-un contrast perfect. Până şi ţigara aceea îi dădea o aură perfectă . Din acel moment şi încă doi ani târziu l-am iubit. Aveam multe vise cu el. Am reuşit să iubesc doi ani de zile cum nu mi-am imaginat. Nu credeam că mai sunt capabilă de aşa ceva, nu credeam că inima mea mai putea suporta ceva la fel de greu ca şi demonul din mine. După doi ani de zile, am avut curaj să cer numărul de telefon. Îi trimiteam mesaje, dar nu îmi răspundea niciodată, iar când o făcea, era foarte rezervat până într-o zi când i-am spus că îmi pare rău că nu sunt suficientă. Mi-a trimis un mesaj în care îmi explica că nu e asta, doar că eu nu ştiam să fiu cum voia el. Am lăsat iubirea mea să moară. M-am concentrat şi mai mult pe şcoală. Mi-am dedicat restul anilor învăţând, încercând să definesc un "cum vreau eu". Mi-am făcut prietene. Eram dependentă de ele, dar ştiam că urma, ştiam că urma să vină trădarea. O simţeam. Prietenii sunt nişte fiinţe jalnice, în care dacă te încrezi pierzi. Prietenii sunt creaturile cele mai jalnice ale lui Dumnezeu. Te fac să îi placi, iar la final te omoară. La fel ca şi Cristi, la fel ca viaţa. Viaţa este partenerul tău, este istoria ta, este prietena ta, este amanta ta, este tot ce vrei, până când se sătura şi îţi spune "bye, ne mai vedem" şi atunci…mori. Viaţă e târfa căreia nu îi plăteşti nimic, ca să ţi-o tragă, e prietena căreia îi spui tot ca să te înşele, e cea care te ridică şi totuşi cea care te trage în jos. Oamenii sunt nişte fiinţe urâte, a căror suflete sunt mutilate. Nimeni nu poate fi frumos, când sulfetul îi este pângărit. Nu l-am mai văzut de atunci. De când mi-a spus că nu sunt cum vrea el. L-am lăsat să moară o dată cu iubirea mea, l-am lăsat şi pe Cristi să moară, i-am uitat. Apoi am primit o bursă aici, şi uite-mă!

- Scumpo!

Vocea doamnei J. era plină de resentimente. Îi părea rău, se vedea, dar nu îmi păsa, nu voiam milă, voiam să îmi fie doar prietenă.

- Nu! Vă rog, nu vreau mila dumneavoastră! Vreau prietenia dumneavoastră.

- Sigur, draga mea!

Încă o lacrimă…

- Va implor! Nu îmi spuneţi "draga mea" îmi aduce aminte de bunica, a murit şi îmi este foarte dor de ea. Vă implor!

- Sigur! Îmi pare rău!

- Nu face nimic. Vă supăraţi dacă mă retrag acum?

- Sigur că nu! E oricum destul de târziu. Noapte bună, Jessie!

- Noapte bună, doamnă Jenkins! Şi încă ceva. Numele meu complet este Carter Jessie Catherine.

- Jenkins Joan, încântată!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolul 09 – Are You Afraid?

E un pic ciudat cum totul poate să dispară, daca uiţi. Te simţi atât de gol, atât de părăsit şi totuşi atât de aproape de adevăr. Ajunsesem în cameră, ajunsesem într-un punct în care nu mai suportam nimic. Voiam doar să fac ce ştiam cel mai bine. Să îmi aduc aminte şi să plâng. Mă simţeam părăsită, ruptă, abandonată, tristă, urată, uitată. Voiam doar o viaţă normală, o viaţă fără un demon, o viaţă în care poţi trăi liniştită. Am încercat să ajung la pat, dar picioarele îmi erau potrivnice.

Greşisem, eram vinovată! Îmi interzisesem cu mult timp în urmă să uit, mă obligasem să nu mai vorbesc, să nu îmi mai amintesc, să îmi părăsesc sufletul! Dar acum, o secundă, o intrebare, fusese suficient să mă facă să uit totul, să cad în ispita de a mă descărca. Cine eram eu să cer îndurare? Nu meritam, fusesem un "copil prost". Mă lasasem păcălită şi fusese numai vina mea.

Lacrimile nu încetau, îmi făceau pielea de găină cu fiecare secunda în care le simţeam intensitatea. Nu erau lacrimi de uşurare, erau lacrimi de ură, de prostie. Permisesem cuiva – unui necunoscut - să îmi cunoască viaţa. Să îi arăt punctele mele slabe. Cine eram? De ce permisesem una ca asta, cînd tot ce voiam fusese doar să trăiesc o viaţa fericită, să încep un nou început. Să uit!

Gândurile mă enervau, mă purtau înapoi în timp, îmi explicau totul cu lux de amanunte – amanunte pe care le uitasem – acum erau aduse la suprafaţă de un creier mult prea perfect, un creier mult prea conservator. Am încercat să repet formulele la matematică, am încercat să recit "Hamlet", să îmi aduc aminte cuvintele din scrisoarea domnului Darcy către frumoasa lui Elizabetha, să îmi imaginez ura lui Heatcliff, să mor o data cu Catherine Linton, dar totul era în zadar. Imaginile reveneau şi reveneau, parcă eram la un film prost şi şirul acela de imagini nu se mai opreau. Uram asta! Ştiam ce urma, ştiam pentru că mai făcusem o data aceeaşi prostie. Ştiam că urma să îmi pierd cunoştinta, să dorm până dimineaţa, unde când voi deschide ochii şi primul lucru pe care îl voi face va fi să rememorez totul, din nou şi din nou.

Nu a mai durat mult şi am uitat unde sunt.

M-am trezit îngheţată, nu îmi puteam simţi spatele, picioarele erau grele ca de plumb, iară mâinile parcă îmi erau tăiate şi puse pe post de perină. Nu mai simţeam nimic! Mi-am adus aminte. Un alt sir de lacrimi mi-a coborât pe obraji, dar apoi am ânceput să îmi simt fata. Caldură! De asta aveam nevoie. Am încercat să fac un efort supraomenesc de a mă ridica şi de a mă aşeza în pat – dormisem pe jos. Minunat! Căldura păturii şi pernele puse pe lânga mine m-au făcut să mă dezmorţesc. Simţeam în sfârşit un pic de viaţă curgându-mi prin vene. Aveam în intenţie să mă duc la baie, să mă tai şi să mă asigur că mai am sânge în mine – pentru că eu nu mai simţeam nimic. Am renunţat la idee imediat ce mi-am dat seama că nu am cum să explic apariţia unui prosop murdar de sânge, sau faptul că m-am tăiat în somn. Mi-am aruncat ochii pe fereastră, asigurându-mă că nu este încă noapte. Nu era – soarele strălucea făcându-mi ochii să se închidă automat.

Mă usturau – plânsesem mult!

I-am deschis iară, treptat, încercând să dau faţă în fată cu realitatea. A mers! Am reuşit să îi deschid şi să privesc în jur. M-am ridicat din pat, părăsind cu şovăială căldura patului. Am mers direct către oglindă, voiam să ştiu cât de grav este. Aveam două zgârieturi pe obrazul stâng, în rest nimic. Era bine! Scăpasem ieftin. Probabil îl hrănisem atăt de mult pe "demon" ieri încât azi-noapte s-a supărat că am adormit. Am încercat să nu îmi mai amintesc nimic, să mă prefac că totul e în ceaţa, cum făceam de obicei. Mi-am scos mp3 player-ul şi mi-am înfipt căştile în urechi, dând volumul la maximum. Nu voiam să aud nimic, voiam doar liniste. Mi-am aprins laptop-ul şi am început să butonez. Am observat că îmi cerea conectarea telefonului – nu întelegeam de ce, dar era un lucru care să mă tină ocupată, nu am cautat detalii, aşa că doar l-am conectat. O luminiţă verde în dreapta mă avertiza ca de acum aveam conexiune la internet. Mi-am dat seama că abonamentul meu la internet mobil funcţiona şi pe laptop. Mi-a convenit! Am început să caut pe internet, urmăream link-uri de la o pagină la alta, nici nu apucam să văd pe ce intram, că şi treceam la următorul. Am reuşit într-un final să revin la Google. M-am logat şi mi-a apărut pagina mea personalizată iGoogle. Iubeam pagina aceea, era o poză cu mine şi cu Mihaela. Am zâmbit când am văzut-o. Mi-am verificat e-mail-ul crezând că aveam macar vreun e-mail. De fapt aveam douăzeci. Cinci erau de la Mihaela, câteva de la foşti colegi, care mă felicitau şi două de la o adresa nouă. Le-am citit întâi pe cele de la Mihaela, care se plângea de intrările la facultăţi, dar care nu se oprea din felicitări. Le-am citit pe toate cinci după care m-am hotărât că era bine daca îi răspundeam şi eu! I-am descris puţin casa, apoi pe Doamna J. şi tot aşa. Am trecut la urmatoarele de la colegi. Le-am multumit şi lor după care am trecut la adresa misterioasă. Mi se părea ciudat, nu dadusem adresa asta la nimeni şi nici nu îmi făcusem conturi pe alte web-site-uri cu ea. Probabil am dat-o la cineva şi am uitat.

Am inceput sa citesc.

" Hello!

Mă mai ţii minte sau deja m-ai uitat? Sunt tipul din avion! Probabil nu îti mai aduci aminte de mine, dar eu da! Am uitat să mă prezint! Numele meu e, de fapt nu contează, poţi să îmi spui AJ.

Ne mai vedem!

'Night,

AJ "

Ramasesem surprinsă! De unde îmi ştia tipul ăsta adresa? Şi nici nu s-a prezentat cu numele complet. AJ?

Eram nerăbdătoare să îl citesc şi pe al doilea. Voiam să ştiu de unde şi până unde eu? Nu mi se întampla tot timpul să fiu abordată de tipi decupaţi din reviste!

Al doilea conţinea doar un rand.

"Tot eu. Am uitat ceva: bafta la facultate! AJ!"

Glumea? De unde naiba ştia? I-oi fi spus eu şi nici nu ştiu? Nu cred. Am stat şi am rememorat tot drumul spre New York ca să mă asigur că nu am făcut ceva cât timp nu am vorbit cu el. Mi-am adus aminte că mi-am scris adresa de e-mail pe formularele pentru facultate. De acolo să ştie? Dar sunt absolut sigură că el dormea! Sau nu? Nici măcar nu l-am vazut până nu a încercat să îmi "fure" laptop-ul. Probabil de acolo ştia!

I-am trimis e-mail înapoi:

" Hi AJ,

Mulţumesc pentru că mi-ai furat adresa de e-mail, şi multumesc că mi-ai adus aminte că astăzi trebuie să depun formularele pentru faculate!

Mereu furi de la alţi oameni? Mă refer la cuvântul "Privat"!

Superba Jessie!"

Nu puteam să mă semnez "Superba Jessie", doar nu eram pe aceeaşi treaptă ca el. Am şters! M-am semnat obişnuit: "Kisses, Jessie".

Ştiam că o să interpreteze cum vrea el, dar nu mai conta, oricum nu aveam să-l mai vad.  
M-am uitat la ceasul de la mână, care bătea agale ora zece şi douăzeci. Am hotărât că este timpul să cobor. Mi-am deconectat telefonul, apoi am închis laptop-ul. Am mers la baie unde m-am spalat pe dinti şi mi-am făcut un duş de dimineaţă, nu mi-a luat mai mult de zece minute. Am coborât din nou în camera aceea în care cu o seară înainte mi-am retrezit demonul la viaţă. Am început să rad. Îl învinsesem, iar acum stătea calm la locul lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolul 10 – Why Me?

Am coborât scările, fericită, chiar plină de viaţă. M-am dus direct în bucătărie sperâd să găsesc ceva de mâncare. Am deschis uşa încet, strecurându-mi capul pe după ea. Am văzut-o pe doamna J. aşteptându-mă. Am zâmbit şi am intrat afişând un zâmbet imens pe fată. Nu era teatral, era un zâmbet adevărat. Îmi plăcea să mă gândesc că în sfârşit i-am arătat doamnei J. adevăratul meu zâmbet.

Mă aştepta la masa de acolo cu o farfurie plină de clatite englezeşti pe o farfurie. Miroseau aşa de bine că îţi lăsa gura apă.

- Bună dimineaţa, soare!

Vocea doamnei J. părea la fel de frumoasă ca şi ieri când am vazut-o pentru prima dată. Am continuat să zâmbesc.

- Bună dimineaţa!

Asta fusese tot ce puteam să răspund. Încă mă simţeam ciudat pentru că i-am povestit, ce i-am povestit aseară. Mi-a observat ezitarea şi ca să mă scutească de explicaţii suplimentare mi-a făcut semn către o altă farfurie, la fel de plină ca şi a ei de - clătite delicioase.

Îmi plăcea doamna J. N-am mai aşteptat pentru o a doua invitaţie, ci le-am luat frumos, aşezandu-le înapoi pe masa unde urma să mâncăm. Am luat prima bucăţică.

Dacă până atunci reuşisem să mă controlez, ei bine, de acum în colo începea calvarul. Erau absolut divine. Nu mă puteam stăpâni să nu mai gust încă o dată şi înca o dată. Erau delicoase! Ce bine că are cine să îmi facă de mâncare!

Doamna Jenkins se uita la mine, aşteptând probabil să îi spun cum sunt! Făcuse nişte ochi mari crezând că nu îmi plac – cum dracului să nu îmi placă? Erau demenţiale. Mi-am ridicat ochii din farfurie privind direct către ea şi cu o mişcare a furculiţei am reuşit să îi desenez o inimiară. Aveam gura plină şi, deci, inaptă să vorbesc. Un zâmbet i-a apărut instantaneu pe fată. Aş fi vrut să zâmbesc şi eu, dar la cât aveam în gură, riscam să îmi cadă pe jos, nu de alta, dar nu eram disponibilă să arunc ceva din bunătăţile acelea.

Terminasem în sfârşit şi eram gata sa îi spun cat de bune au fost când am auzit telefonul. S-a grăbit să răspundă, probabil era fiul ei. Anthony? Parcă.

Atunci mi-am amintit că şi eu trebuia să vorbesc cu cineva. Mi-am luat telefonul mobil şi i-am făcut semn doamnei J. că merg până pe verandă. M-a aprobat din cap, probabil era atentă la discuţie. Am mers încet către verandă, încercând să nu mă pierd. Nu prea îmi aminteam pe unde trebuia să o iau, dar cu chiu cu vai am reuşit să o descopăr. Numai că din verandă, ieşeai intr-o peluză gigantică, plină de flori multi-colore şi chiar cu un mic iaz în mijloc. Parcă eram în interiorul revistei "Casa Mea" aşa mă simţeam aici. Nu mai văzusem aşa ceva decât în filme. Mi-am scuturat capul, ca să reuşesc să îmi pun gândurile în ordine. Am reuşit repede, concentrându-mă pe contactele din telefon decât la frumuseţea de mai departe. Am găsit în sfârşit ce căutam.

Domnul Anthony

718-997-3300

Mi se părea că l-am mai auzit undeva, dar nu îmi aduceam aminte unde. În fine, am format aşteptând să răspundă. El era directorul adjunct de la Colegiul Queens. Aici fusesem acceptată. Am apăsat apelare. Am aşteptat până când a intrat robotul.

"Aţi accesat căsuţa vocală a abonatului 718-997-3300, pentru a vă înregistra mesajul aşteptaţi semnalul sonor ~ beep"

- Bună ziua, domnule Anthony! Sunt Jessie Carter, sunt programată la dumneavoastră astăzi la ora 12:00 AM. Voiam să vorbesc cu dumneavoastră. Se pare că sunteţi ocupat, o să revin mai târziu. Voiam să vă sun personal, nu prin intermediul secretarei demneavoastră. La revedere, Jessie!

Mă enerva faptul că trebuia să aştept. Oricum mai aveam doar o ora şi jumătate şi ne vedeam. Am aşteptat-o pe doamna J. să termine de vorbit la telefon, după care i-am cerut câteva indicaţii ca să ajung la facultate. Când a auzit de Colegiul Queens a rămas surprinsă pentru un moment, apoi a început să râda. Nu inţelegeam de ce. Era un colegiu prost sau ce?

- Jessie! Tu eşti acea Jessie?

- Poftim?

- Colegiul. Queens. Cum îl cheamă pe director?

Râdea aşa de tare încat deabia a reuşit să mă intrebe.

- Anthony? De ce?

- E fiul meu Jessie! Cu el vorbeam acum. Este director acolo, dar predă şi un curs. Mi-a spus că are o întâlnire cu cineva care a fost admis tocmai din România, iar eu i-am spus că şi eu am pe cineva din Romania care stă la mine acasă. Am crezut că e doar o coincidenţă de nume când mi-a spus că o cheamă Jessie, atât reusea să îşi amintească. Doamne nu îmi vine să cred! O sa îi spun să fie drăguţ cu tine, căci altfel mă supăr.

Aştepta probabil să spun ceva, dar eram muta de uimire. Dintre toate colegiile din New York cum dracului am nimerit eu tocmai la ăsta? Eram şocată. Am reuşit totuşi să îngan un "Wow, cine ar fi crezut!" şi am rugat-o să îmi dea informaţiile necesare pentru a ajunge acolo, ca să nu întârzii la întalnirea cu direc.. – fiul ei. A început să râdă, dar a insistat să mă conducă ea.

De ce eu?


End file.
